


Underneath it All

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, background hosie - Freeform, based a song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: basado en la cancion de No Doubt
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Underneath it All

Caroline nunca penso que tener una relacion con el hibrido original seria tan... diferente. 

  
Cuando pensaba en tener una relacion con alguien ella pensaba en alguien igual a ella, que compartieran gustos o aficiones, minimo que hubieran nacido en el mismo siglo. Sin embargo, estar con Klaus fue... ella no tenia palabras para describirlo con exactitud. El hibrido veia en ella cosas que nunca antes alguien habia notado. El sabia con exactitud que le disgustaba y como le gustaba las cosas, sus defectos y sus manias, pero de alguna forma incomprensible para ella, el encontraba todo eso entrañable.

  
El definitivamente era algo mas.

  
El grande y malo hibrido original debajo de toda su fachada era bastante encantador si se lo proponia.

  
Ella no le creyo al principio cuando le dijo que 'la disfrutaba', penso que solo coquetaba con ella para acercarse a Elena. Pero ella estaba equivocada, el realmente buscaba una oportunidad con ella. Penso que despues de rechazarlo una y otra vez el se daria por vencido. Ahora pensandolo con calma, que suerte tiene, al conseguirse un chico que era paciente a tal extremo que estaba dispuesto a esperar su oportunidad.

  
Obviamente nada fue miel sobre hojuelas al principio.

  
Klaus tenia sus maneras malvadas, pero con un poco de disciplina y comprension, pudo pasar de su tipico "dispara y pregunta despues" al hombre que es ahora.   
Ella tenia que darle credito, el realmente habia estado trabajando mucho tratando de ser una mejor version de si mismo. 

  
No solo el habia cambiado, ella tambien. De alguna manera el tambien sacaba la mejor version de Caroline. Ella amaba quien era cuando estaba junto a el.  
Todo apuntaba a que el hibrido original era su principe encantador, aunque el discutiria eso y diria que no es un principe, es el rey.

  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los pasos de Klaus.

  
"Un centavo por tus pensamientos, amor" comento Klaus.

  
"Estoy segura que mis pensamientos valen mas Nik" bromeo un poco la rubia.

  
"No tengo duda alguna, Caroline" sonrio el hibrido besando la mejilla de su novia." Ya estas lista?"

  
"Mas que lista" se levanto Caroline de su asiento frente al espejo. " y tu estas listo?"

  
"Tanto como puede ser un padre el dia de la boda de su hija" sonrio a Caroline.

  
"Hey tambien es la boda de mi hija, no eres el unico aterrado aqui"

  
"Cierto" estuvo de acuerdo.

  
Ambos salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano, sonriendo el uno al otro. Caminaron hasta la salida de la iglesia, encontrandose con una nerviosa Hope.

  
"Ve, tienes que acompañar a tu hija al altar" dijo Caroline mientras arreglaba la corbata del hibrido.

  
"Sabes, creo que ya es hora de que nosotros demos este paso tambien" comento el hibrido mirandola a los ojos.

  
"Me lo estas proponiendo?" Bromeo Caroline con una sonrisa.

  
"No, pero debes saber que probablemente lo haga tarde o temprano"

  
"Bueno, en ese caso...tarde o temprano mi respuesta siempre sera si" contesto haciendo sonreir al hibrido original."Ahora ve, no tarda en llegar Josie con Alaric" agrego Caroline cuando miro a Lizzie dando ordenes para estar listos.

  
"Ya esta listo?" Pregunto Lizzie al novio de su madre.

  
"Si, cariño"contesto Caroline.

  
" genial, porque papa y Josie ya casi llegan, Hope debe de estar ya en el altar"el hibrido asintio dandole un ultimo beso a Caroline.

  
La rubia por su parte entro a la iglesia junto con Lizzie.

  
La rubia miro como Klaus escoltaba a Hope, para que un minuto despues entrara Alaric escoltando a Josie.

  
Un momento despues Klaus se sento a su lado, le tomo la mano y le murmuro al oido.

  
"Quieres ser la siguiente mujer Forbes que cambia su apellido a Mikaelson?"

  
"Pense que la propuesta seria para despues" dijo Caroline un poco sorprendida.

  
"Supongo que fue mas temprano que tarde" se encogio de hombros mientras le sonreia.

  
"Y yo dije que siempre seria un si, asi que si" le sonrio de vuelta.

  
La pareja sello su compromiso con un beso y volvieron su mirada a la boda de sus hijas con una sonrisa.

  
Hoy ciertamente fue un dia feliz.


End file.
